


Glances

by AnnieDeOdair



Series: Quarentine of LawLu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, quarentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: After several weeks without being able to see each other, and text messages to stay in contact, Luffy and Law finally decide to meet in a park to see each other. With social distance and masks.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Quarentine of LawLu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Glances

**[4:40 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Torao! how are ur day? you are in the hospital?

The virus still exists or can we see each other?

**[10:47 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Hi Luffy-ya. Sorry for answering you at this time, today was a difficult day in the hospital.

And yes, the virus still exists, unfortunately.

How are you?

Did you break the quarantine or did Sabo-ya and Ace-ya manage to stop you?

**[10:50 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

I hate this virus. I wanna punch it😡

I miss you, u know? silly Torao

Sabo won't let me out. I wanted to go buy food at the Baratie😣

Anyway, Ace ordered food for delivery.

Do you think I could get a permit to come see you?

**[10:52 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

I know, I miss you too.

I don't think it's a good idea, I'm in risk areas every day and I don't want to affect you.

If I go home early tomorrow we can make a videocall. Today I don't think I'll be back.

**[10:52 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

It's late, will you stay all night?

I can't snuggle by video call 😤

**[10:55 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

I think so.

We will see each other soon, you can snuggle in my jacket, which you never gave me back.

**[10:57 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

It is a very warm jacket and it smells like you. It also suits me very well! It's super manly! Franky said it

But I miss your warmth, you know

**[11:01 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

I also miss that. With you I can sleep well.

**[11:03 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

I don't think you're sleeping too much these days, do you?

How are the guys?

**[11:04 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

I get enough sleep, the rest is thanks to coffee.

Shachi and Penguin nap in chairs. Bepo is more resistant. Everyone is fine.

And your friends?

And Cora-san has not left his house for three months. He's fine.

**[11:04 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Chopper's parents are in the hospital too. Sanji continues to cook at the Baratie. The others at home, bored like me

If you need me to take the groceries to Cora-san, I volunteer!

**[11:05 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

It‘s not necessary. He buys online and it arrives at his house.

I heard that children can go on weekends with their parents. Why don't you go out with Sabo and Ace for a walk?

If I‘m free we can find ourselves with social distancing and masks

**[11:07 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

OMG, DO YOU SPEAK SERIOUSLY TORAO?

**[11:07 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

It's just a possibility, calm down.

I also want to see you, these months have been long.

**[11:08 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

But I am not a child.

That would leave you in bad way, right?

**[11:10 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

You are a child in your way of being and you need to be watched.

I have to go back to work, then we talk. Go eat with your brothers.

**[11:10 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

If I am a child, you are an old man

But I still love that old heart you have

Take care! Next week I go out then and see you

**[11:12 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

I hope so.

And remember that you punch the virus by taking care of yourself and staying home.

* * *

He was very eager. Ace had told him that he looked like a puppy before a walk. He had been camping out the door for a long time, ready to go, while Ace and Sabo were still hanging around the house getting ready and looking for Shushu's things. It wasn't that difficult after all. They just had to put on their damn mask, grab the dog leash, and that's it! His brothers made a drama out of everything.

Luffy was already wearing his red mask, the hat, and the hoodie that Torao had given him for his birthday. After so many days without leaving the house, dressing like this was almost surreal.

When Ace and Sabo —finally!— opened the door, Luffy almost ran into the street. He got there before Shushu at least. They didn't go too far, the park was two blocks from his home, but that walk meant something special to him.

After three months, he would finally see Torao!

Not that he didn't have contact with the man, of course he did. They wrote to each other every day and whenever possible, they made video calls. But Luffy was very used to the physical presence, the human heat against him, and not being able to hug his boyfriend was killing him.

He felt like a child —and not like a nineteen years old young man— as he ran in front of his brothers with great eagerness. Sabo had his blue mask and Ace the orange one, they were bundled up like him, protected from the cold of winter that had completely taken over the city.

In the distance, Luffy saw the figure of a tall man. He was looking at his cell phone next to a bench and Luffy opened his eyes. He looked skinnier than he remembered.

"Luffy, there ..." Ace started saying, but he had already run away.

As he got closer, the man noticed him and smiled. He had a dark blue mask, but Luffy could see his smile. He stopped a few steps away and looked at him. The cold wind blew between them as if forcing them to stay away when what they least wanted was an inch of distance between them.

"Torao," he said with the biggest smile he could give him. One that made his eyes smile.

"Luffy-ya," the other muttered, looking at him with the same longing he felt.

Law raised his hand and greeted Ace and Sabo who had stayed a few yards away, walking Shushu. The dog wagged its tail at the sight, but decided that the tree on the sidewalk was more interesting than the boyfriend of one of its owners.

"How are you?" Law asked, looking at him fondly. Luffy had to suppress his urge to take those steps that separated him to fulfill all the fantasies he had had for the past three months.

They all revolved around the same thing: kisses, hugs and caresses.

"Well, now I am very happy."

Law smiled, his face filled with a happiness he didn’t remember seeing. Luffy felt radiant, as if he had seen a streak of light in a great storm.

"Come on, let's sit down." Law pointed to the bench on the edge of the park lawn and Luffy followed.

They each sat down at one end and Luffy could see that his brothers started hanging around in the park with Shushu to give them more time alone.

He turned his gaze on him and tilted his face.

"I missed you, you know? Silly Torao.”

"You are making a habit of saying that to me."

"That’s because you are a silly, Torao."

Law sat sideways to watch him. The intensity of his eyes on him made him dizzy. So long without seeing him made him weak to those kinds of looks

He hated having to suppress his impulses, thinking before acting. If it was up to him, he wanted to throw himself on top of that man and not let him breathe with the longest kiss on the Guinness World Record.

"I missed you a lot too, Luffy-ya," he heard him say and felt his body warm a little more. "Did you drive your brothers crazy before you left?"

"They took too long!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Law rummaged in his backpack and handed him a brown paper package. He looked at him intrigued but the smell that got to him made him drool.

"Before coming here, I went to the Baratie and bought something for you, they’re takoyakis," he said, looking at him closely. "But don't eat it now, wait till you get home."

Luffy pouted annoyed and sighed.

"Why are you giving it to me now if I can't eat it?"

Law smiled under his mask and Luffy understood his playful gaze, even though he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Maybe for the same reason you're here without being able to touch me, right?" The doctor said with a contained laugh.

Luffy put his feet up on the bench and leaned his back against the armrest to face him. Law's defiant smile was gone and now he was staring at him in silence. After three months, it was the first time they could see their faces.

Luffy looked over his characteristic dark circles, accentuated by the hard work he was having. There were some scratches on his skin, produced by protective equipment. He stopped the urge to reach up and touch him, run his fingertips through those wounds.

He licked his lips and smiled.

"I really want to kiss you," he confessed with that mask-covered smile that could be seen from miles away.

Law seemed startled by his words but quickly pulled himself together and put a hand on the bench. The latex gloves covered his skin and Luffy couldn't help but get a little closer, leaving his hand close to Law's, almost touching.

"Me too, Luffy-ya," he heard him say in a low voice, muffled by the mask.

Their gloved fingers barely touched, but that was the only contact allowed, and they had to separate when Sabo and Ace appeared with Shushu again. The dog approached them, wagging its tail next to Law. It recognized his smell and presence. Luffy smiled looking at them.

"I think it's time to go," his boyfriend mentioned and Luffy pouted.

They got up from the seat. Shushu ran around them again, it had been good for it to go out to the park for a while. Law waved at Ace and Sabo and Luffy’s brothers smiled.

"Luffy-ya," he murmured lower so that only he could hear. “Don't pout, look at me."

With this situation, Luffy learned that his whims had limits and that he couldn’t ask Law to do what he really wanted.

The man took a few steps and they locked gazes intensely. That dark, haggard and kind look was all he had at the moment. The only thing he could hold on to.

And there he saw all those kisses that couldn’t be given. Those kisses that Law was trying to give him with his gaze.

So he smiled.

"Thank you for seeing me today, Torao," he said, regaining his confidence. "Next time you’re free I can see you here!"

He returned home clinging to the takoyaki bag and with Shushu walking behind him. The warmth of the octopus balls seeped into his fingers, and for a moment he gave himself the pleasure of thinking that they were Torao's hands.


End file.
